Chameleons
by kisshuismylife
Summary: When Kisshu gets attacked by one of Pai's Chimera Animas, Ichigo destroys the Chimera before it kills him. What's left is a baby chameleon. But this one's kind of strange...


**Chameleons**

Ichigo and the other Mews were fighting, but this time they were split up. Chimera Animas had been sent to three different parts of Tokyo, and the Mews were forced to split up. Mint and Lettuce were a pair, and Zakuro was with Pudding. Ichigo was alone.

The Chimera Anima Ichigo was fighting was a huge lizard thing with a long, whip-like tail that Ichigo had to keep dodging. Suddenly she heard teleportation, and Kisshu appeared. To Ichigo's surprise, he looked worried.

Ichigo watched, not relaxing her tense position, as the Chimera turned to look at Kisshu. She was surprised when it snarled at him. Kisshu held a hand up, and started to make a pulling motion, but suddenly, the Chimera's long tail smashed into him. Ichigo gasped as Kisshu went flying into a nearby chain-link fence.

_Why would the Chimera attack him? _Ichigo wondered. It had lost interest in her, and she saw her chance. "Ribon…. STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" she shouted. The attack hit the Chimera, and the infuser separated from a small chameleon. Ichigo sighed and went over to the chameleon, thinking, _Just my luck; it's probably from some zoo. Poor thing must be terrified by now._

The chameleon certainly looked scared. It curled up into a ball when she picked it up, and she thought, _Looks like a baby chameleon. _She suddenly remembered that Kisshu had been knocked out, and, carrying the baby chameleon, she ran over to him.

Ichigo gasped when she reached Kisshu. His left arm was dripping blood, and his right leg looked broken. _I don't really like Kisshu, but I don't want him to die…. _Ichigo thought. Telepathically, she called, _PAI!_

_What do YOU want? _Pai asked.

_Kisshu's Chimera Anima attacked him, I need you to come get him before my teammates come! _Ichigo said. _He's pretty badly injured._

_On my way, _Pai said.

A minute later, Ichigo heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. He immediately ran to Kisshu and put a hand on his chest. "Not good," Pai said. "I need help with him, can you come? I think you can help him."

Ichigo sighed. "You realize my teammates will come after you, right?" she asked.

"Leave your pendant behind; I know you can transform without it," Pai said.

Ichigo sighed, resigned, and detransformed, then left her pendant lying on the ground. "What are you holding?" Pai asked.

"A baby chameleon," Ichigo said. "That's what was left of the Chimera that attacked Kisshu. Can it come too?"

"Fine…." Pai said. He carefully picked up Kisshu, and said, "Grab my shoulder."

Ichigo sighed and obeyed. Pai teleported to a large green room, and set Kisshu down on the bed. He took Kisshu's boots off, and said, "Ichigo, I need to straighten out his leg; can you hold him down?"

"Okay," Ichigo said. She set the baby chameleon down on Kisshu's nightstand, and came over as Pai started to straighten out Kisshu's leg. Kisshu woke up, and tried to jerk away, but Ichigo pushed him back down. Pai pulled Kisshu's leg straight with a sharp jerk, and Kisshu cried out. Pai put a hand over the break, and his hand began to glow. Kisshu started to relax, and Ichigo gently let him go as he fell asleep. Ten minutes later, Pai took his hand away and said, "That should do it, but he shouldn't do anything too strenuous on that leg for about a week. I'll heal the gash in his arm; stay quiet."

Ichigo nodded, and as Pai put a hand over the gash, and started healing it, she went to Kisshu's nightstand, and picked up the baby chameleon, which appeared to be sleeping. She started petting it gently as Pai came over. "What should I name him?" Ichigo asked.

"How do you know it's a him?" Pai asked.

"I don't, I just thought it would be better than calling him an 'it'," Ichigo said. "So what should I name him?"

"Uh…. Kiseki?" Pai suggested. "I didn't know you liked lizards…."

"I don't normally, but this little guy is just so KAWAII!" Ichigo said happily. "I like that name, thanks Pai."

"Sure…." Pai said. "I'm going to get something from the kitchen, can you watch Kisshu?"

"K," Ichigo said. "Do chameleons like fruit?"

"I have no clue," Pai said. "I'll go research what we should feed him." He teleported out.

Ichigo settled down next to the bed, and kept petting 'Kiseki'.

_**Twenty minutes later: **_A loud alarm went off, waking up Kisshu and causing Ichigo's cat features to pop out. Kisshu sat up, and looked startled to see Ichigo there. "Koneko-chan, did Pai go in the kitchen?" he asked.

"He told me he was going to research what chameleons eat," Ichigo said. "I don't know if he did that after he left twenty minutes ago."

The alarm was starting to fade, and Kisshu asked, "Why does Pai want to know what chameleons eat? Did he get a new test subject?"

"No, I got a new pet after I destroyed that Chimera Anima," Ichigo said happily. "Look!" She held up Kiseki, and said, "His name's Kiseki. Isn't he CUTE?"

"Yes, actually," Kisshu said. "Is he a baby?"

"I think so," Ichigo said. "Hey, we could share him!"

"We?" Kisshu asked. "I'd expect you to say that to the treehugger, not me."

"Don't tell anyone, but I think my school friends demolished him after he dumped me," Ichigo said. "He hasn't been seen in a while."

"Your school friends killed him?" Kisshu asked. "Jeez, that's kind of scary."

"Just don't tell, I don't want them to get in trouble," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. "So what was that about sharing Kiseki?"

"He could be a joint pet; we can both take care of him," Ichigo said. She gently set Kiseki down on Kisshu's bed, and he uncurled himself. "Waking up?" Ichigo asked him gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," Kiseki said. Ichigo and Kisshu's jaws dropped.

"You can TALK!?" Kisshu asked, shocked.

"I wasn't able to until that weirdo with purple hair infused me with something that looked like a jellyfish," Kiseki said.

"Do you have a name?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really, you can think something up," Kiseki said.

"Can we call you Kiseki?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay!" Kiseki said. "I like that."

Ichigo smiled. "What do you eat?" she asked.

"Caterpillars and worms," Kiseki said. "I like mealworms best."

"Well, now I know what Pai has to do for setting off the smoke alarm," Kisshu said. "He has to go find some mealworms."

"You can get them at pet stores," Ichigo commented. "Shouldn't we go see what Pai's doing?"

"Good idea, he might still be in the kitchen," Kisshu said.

"Can I come?" Kiseki asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. She picked him up and asked, "Do you want to sit on my shoulder?"

"Sure," Kiseki said. He climbed up her arm, causing her to giggle; it tickled.

Kisshu was about to get up when Ichigo said, "Pai said not to do anything too strenuous on your right leg for a week."

"It feels fine," Kisshu said.

"Just go along with it; you don't want to re-break it, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine…." Kisshu said. He got up, and then floated about two inches off the ground. He took Ichigo's hand and said, "Kiseki, hang on tight." Then he teleported to the kitchen.

Pai was in there, and he flinched when he heard the teleportation. "I was just trying to make ramen…." he said.

"Honestly, how do you manage this stuff?" Kisshu asked wearily. "Anyways, I have a question. Do all the animals we use infusers on learn how to talk?"

Pai looked at him strangely. "I don't think so, why?" he asked.

"Kiseki said you infused him with one of those jellyfish things, and now he can talk," Ichigo said.

Pai's jaw dropped. "You're attracting flies," Kiseki said. "Being able to talk is kind of cool, but weird."

Pai looked thoughtful, and Kisshu said, "Oh, no. You do NOT get to run tests on Kiseki. I know that look on your face."

"You don't want to know how he learned to talk?" Pai asked.

"You're going to put him in some kind of tube and run tests on him," Kisshu said. "I don't want to scare him, so you don't get to run tests on him. You're going to traumatize the little guy." Noticing Ichigo was staring at him, he said, "I like animals. Pai just sees them as things to study."

"I like animals too, but mainly cats," Ichigo said.

"Cats eat lizards," Kiseki said.

"I hope I don't get turned into a kitten anytime soon, then," Ichigo said. "You're too cute to eat."

"I'm cute?" Kiseki asked hopefully.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Kisshu thinks so too."

Suddenly they all heard noises in the main room, and Ichigo groaned. "I bet my teammates found us," she said.

"Great…." Pai sighed.

"I did warn you," Ichigo pointed out.

"Well, let's go," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand, and teleported to the main room, followed by Pai.

It looked like the Mews were about to split up when Kisshu, Ichigo, and Pai teleported in. "It's not polite to search other people's homes," Kisshu said.

"Why did you kidnap Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"They didn't; I called Pai to come get Kisshu before the rest of you took advantage of the fact he was unconscious and killed him," Ichigo said. "I just decided to come along. Got a problem with that?"

"He'd better not, or he can go down," Lettuce said. "Ichigo-san, what's on your shoulder?"

"This is Kiseki, he's a chameleon," Ichigo said. "A talking chameleon, thanks to Pai."

"Hi," Kiseki said.

"He's kawaii, na no da!" Pudding said happily.

"We're getting off track," Ryou said disgruntledly.

Before he could continue, however, Ichigo asked, "You seriously think _you're _in charge?"

"Of course, I created you," Ryou said.

"You're dead wrong," Lettuce said. "Ichigo-san is in charge of us. We only pretend to obey you."

Ryou started sputtering as Zakuro said, "Lettuce is correct. There's absoulutely no way you're fit to be in charge; you created us for your own revenge, and that's why we only really listen to Ichigo." She turned to Ichigo, and asked, "Is it time?"

"Hai," Ichigo said. She turned to Kisshu and Pai, and asked, "Are you two willing to form a truce with us? Lettuce came up with an idea to save your planet. And now that Deep Blue's human host is dead, he's not really a problem."

Pai and Kisshu looked at each other, and then Pai asked, "How do you propose we save our planet?"

"We have enough Mew Aqua to heal it," Lettuce said. "Take all of our Mew Aqua, and heal your planet."

"Pai, that's a better idea, the fighting wasn't going anywhere," Kisshu said.

Pai sighed. "Fine…. What happens if we get exiled?" he asked.

"Taru-Taru can live with Pudding, na no da," Pudding said happily.

"I can take in Pai and Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"I guess that's settled," Lettuce said.

"You can't just decide this!" Ryou said angrily.

"Watch us," Ichigo said calmly. "We have powers; you don't. And for your information, you're the ONLY one who doesn't want to form a truce. Keiichiro's all for this idea. Unlike you, he actually cares about us."

"If you don't like this, you can go down," Zakuro said. "You have no control over us, and frankly, I don't see how a person with no powers thinks he should be in charge of a bunch of people with powers that are beyond human comprehension."

"Ichigo's our leader, and that's how it's going to stay," Mint said. "You want us to kill the Cyniclons for no reason, but Ichigo wants us to live in peace with them. She has our best interests at heart, unlike you. Ichigo knows we'd be better off forming a truce, and we all agree. If you don't, tough. This is the way things are. You can't have everything your own way, Ryou."

Ryou snarled and reached into his pocket- then looked panicked. "Looking for this?" Pudding asked, holding up a gun.

"Give that back!" Ryou shouted.

Zakuro took the gun and said, "Pudding did the right thing. Why would we let YOU keep a gun?"

"I wanted to have something in case I needed to fight," Ryou said, shrugging.

"Well, we don't need to fight the Cyniclons anymore, so we'll just get rid of this for you," Zakuro said.

"Can I dissect it?" Pai asked.

"We should take the bullets out first," Zakuro said. She took the bullets out and put them in her pocket, then gave the gun to Pai. "Have fun with it," she said.

"Human weapons are so interesting…." Pai said; he was studying the gun, and not paying attention to anything else.

Kisshu whacked him and said, "Pai, study it later."

"Ichigo-san, what should we do with Blondie here?" Lettuce asked.

"Ask Keiichiro if annihilating him is okay, and if it is, contact Moe and Miwa," Ichigo said. "If not, tell the police about the brainwashing machine."

"Hai," Lettuce said. "Guys, let's go back. Ichigo-san, are you staying?"

"I was going to invite Kisshu over to my place," Ichigo said. "We can figure out where to put Kiseki."

Kisshu perked up, and took Ichigo's hand. "Pai, have fun with your new toy, I'll be at Ichigo's!" he said, and teleported to Ichigo's room.

When they landed, Kiseki said, "It's pink in here."

"It's my favorite color," Ichigo said. She set Kiseki down on the bed, and sat down.

Kisshu sat next to her, and asked, "Why'd you invite me here? Not that I'm not happy, but it's unusual."

He was shocked when Ichigo grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, but a minute later, she broke it off, and said, "That's why."

A bit dazed, Kisshu asked, "You invited me over to kiss me?"

Ichigo started laughing. Kisshu was puzzled, and put a hand on her forehead. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

"I invited you over to tell you I love you, and I thought kissing you would tell you that," Ichigo said, still giggling. "You're so clueless sometimes."

"You love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said happily. "You're so CUTE!"

Kiseki climbed onto Ichigo's lap and asked, "Do humans have different ideas of cute? Because I thought you said I was cute, and he doesn't look much like me…."

"Kisshu is a different kind of cute," Ichigo said. "You've got the 'cute baby animal' type of cuteness, and Kisshu has the 'cuddly' type of cuteness."

"I'm 'cuddly'?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, you're also really hot."

Kisshu perked up. Kiseki tilted his head, then suddenly shot out his tongue and licked Kisshu's cheek. "You taste like cinnamon," Kiseki commented as Ichigo fell off the bed laughing at the look on Kisshu's face.

"What does Ichigo taste like?" Kisshu asked.

Kiseki shot out his tongue and licked Ichigo's cheek, then said, "Fruit. She tastes better…."

Ichigo was laughing too hard to breathe now. "Koneko-chan, you're going to pass out if you don't calm down," Kisshu commented.

Ichigo attempted to calm down, and finally managed it. "Now I'm tired," she said breathlessly. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He picked up Kiseki and put him on Ichigo's nightstand as Ichigo sleepily climbed into her bed. Kisshu settled down next to her, and started stroking her hair as she settled down. She purred and fell asleep.

Kisshu kept stroking her hair as Kiseki climbed onto his lap, and eventually Ichigo's purring put them both to sleep as well.

**I LOVE baby chameleons…. *sighs dreamily* Please review!**


End file.
